Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 6
Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 6 --- He walked near, I felt an imense rage in my chest, like if something just wanted to burst out of it, I grabbed a knife from the drawner of the desk, and hid it in the middle of my legs... "Son, I am sorry for what I did, I re-" "ENOUGH TALKING!" I said as I pulled the knife out and aimed it at his neck, I slowly trotted from behind the desk to him, as I asked, "what are you doing here?!" "I-I heard of what you were doing and decided to pay a visit to you..." "Yes, yes, pay a visit to the son you tortured over twenty two years ago, very smart..." "I'm sorry for what I did, I just had to do it! They would kill me if I didn-" "Oh, so you care more about your own life than the life of your own son?!" "N-No!" "BULLSHIT! You caused all of this! YOU BRINGED ME TO THIS NIGHTMARE!" "W-Well, atleast you own a casino and have lots of bits now, r-right?" "Money doesn't buy happiness, old prick, you have forsaken me, you fucking old piece-a-shit!" I grabbed him by his neck and slammed his back on the desk. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET COMING HERE!!" I said as I licked the blade and slowly moved it to his throat... "S-S-Son-" "DON'T CALL ME SON!" I said as I raised the knife and twirled it in my hoof and was about to stab, until I heard Redfower's voice behind me... "SKYBLACK, WAIT! DON'T DO IT!!" She shouted and pulled my shoulder backwards... "May I ask you why?! THIS PONY IS THE REASON ALL OF THIS MADNESS HAPPENED!!" "I know, but-" "You would still have your cutie mark if it wasn't for him!" "I know, but lis-" "You wouldn't have gone through that experience if this asshole treated me right!" "SKY, LISTEN!!" Her tone of voice surprised me... "This guy is the one that will make our life better than it already is!" "Better? BETTER?! MY LIFE IS A MESS AND YOU SAY THIS...THIS...THIS THING HERE IS GOING TO MAKE IT BETTER?!" "Calm down, Sky, he is the owner of a very powerful mercenary gang, Red Heat, if we are able to team up, we will be invulnerable!" "And you expect ME, to believe THAT?" "Come on, think about it, this guy had enough balls to come to your office, and talk to you, why would he risk his life just to lie to you?" I looked at him coldly, and then back to Reflower...I grunted in frustration as I felt defeated in the argument... "Leave, both of you, I need to think..." "Follow me, mister...uhhh..." "Moonrunner, Moonrunner Graymane." She nodded and trotted past him, he followed her door... I threw the knife on the ground and sat on the table... And started to think of what to do... --- (Redflower's perspective) I kept still, leaning on the wall, waiting for Skyblack to make up his mind... I couldn't blame him, he had a father who abused him and traumatized him... I really had to feel bad for him... Moonrunner suddently leaned on the wall, behind me... "So...umm...are you his girlfriend or something...?" "Just a friend..." "You can't be just a friend..." "If I say I am his friend, that's because I am his friend..." "Uh huh...okay then..." I kept staring at the door, but something changed my attention... Moonrunner gave me a slap on my left buttock... "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" I turned around and bitch-slapped him on the right side of his face... "What do you think you're doing?!" "Please, babe...I know you want some of this old meat..." I kicked him in the middle of the legs... "AARH! GODDAMN IT, YOU-" "You what, old freak?" I kicked him... "ARGH! YOU BITCH!!" "YOU WHAT?!" I kicked him more... Soon I heard Skyblack's Office door opening, he was there, wiping sweat off of his face, I quickly ran to him and stood beside him... "Red, what happened?" "This pervert tried to make me...do things!" "...Let me handle this..." --- (Skyblack's perspective) I walked to the stallion picking himself up from the ground... He stared at me and jumpscared backwards, I pushed him to the wall and pressed his neck torwards it... "If you are going to be an ass, you might as well stop, because if you don't, you are already dead..." He choked and gasped until I dropped him, he gasped for air desperately... "Now, move, show us your mercenary gang, and don't get any ideas..." He got up and nodded, we followed him to the casino's door... He opened the doors, what I saw made me lose my breath... I saw an entire army of mercenary ponies, with all kinds of fire weapons on their hooves, things that were rare to find in Equestria...Most carried assault rifles. "Believe me now?" I nodded as I stared into the army... "So, do you prefeer those guys that carry nothing but knives and batons and wear those stupid hats, or these badass heavily armed boys...and girls?" I stopped for a moment...I had a bunch of underpaid ex-café weekend workers as soldiers while he had a giant army of no-mercy mercenaries? If I even dare insulting one, I'll have my mouth filled with bullets... After a little while thinking, I came to a conclusion... "Deal..." Moonrunner smiled... "Good choice...It's nice to see we're togheter again..." "I don't find that very nice..." "Oh come on son, give me a hug!" "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I said as I pushed him away... "Hmph, I expected that...Well, I hope we are able to live like a normal son and father, now..." "You aren't my father...I don't consider you a father...you're just an old prick cooperating, nothing more..." --- One year has passed... I was finally thirty years old, Moonrunner was about fifty two, it was my birthday... I slowly trotted back to the casino, it was about to rain, I decided to hurry...Oddly, there was nopony in the streets whatsoever... When I got there, I opened the door and I was welcomed with lots of ponies jumping out of the corner of my eyes, as I saw tables filled with treats and sweets, balloons attached to stools and table legs and a ribbon in the balcony on top of the stairs with "Happy Birthday!" written in it... Thing is, all ponies were mercenaries, not habitants or anything else... "SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" I forced a smile... Redflower came to me with a tray of cupcakes, trotting with three legs and having difficulties, I quickly grabbed a cupcake while she placed the tray on the table... "Happy birthday, Sky, I hope you stay alive for a long time..." "Uh huh..." I said as I inspected the cupcake... "So...Are you still missing Fluttershy and Autumn?" "Yes...They would love to be here..." "Sky, remember...They will always be with you, right here..." She said as he tapped my chest... I nodded and took a bite of the cupcake... "MOM, I WANT A CANDY BAR!!" Little Gray shouted as he ran to us. "Manners, Gray, Skyblack is turning thirty today..." "Oh hi, old man!" "*gasp* GRAY!!" "Whatever, mama's boy..." I answered as I took another bite... "Gray, no more candy bar!" "OH, COME ON, I WANT ONE!!" "Graaaaaaay!" "IWANTONEIWANTONEIWANTONEIWANTONE!!" He shouted and cried while jumping up and down... "*sigh* Okay, I'll get you one..." "YAY!!" Both of them left off to a bowl filled with candies and sweets... Suddenly, Moonrunner appeared to my left as he stared at Red's flank... "She got a nice ass, huh?" I stared coldly at him and slowly sticked the cupcake in his face and rubbed it around, leaving his face filled with pink cake; I find funny he didn't stop me... After that, I left off to where Red and Gray were... "When will we sing Happy Birthday?" Gray asked... "Soon, Gray..." "Yay! I want a taste of that cake!" She grunted annoyed... --- Two minutes passed... Soon, Moonrunner appeared again... "Skyblack, it's time to sing Happy Birthday, follow me..." I nodded and followed him, he had a grin in his face...I felt very suspicious about that... The cake was under the balcony, on a giant dining table, there was a chocolate cake there with a thirty on top of it... Soon, all ponies that were present came closer, even the old mafia I had, soon, they started singing as I stood infront of the cake, forcing a smile once again... --- After the singing end, Moonrunner came and exclamated... "AND NOW, SINCE SKYBLACK IS THE LUCKY PONY TODAY, HE WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL CUT THE CAKE AND GIVE THE FIRST PIECE TO THE PONY HE LIKES THE MOST!!" He gave me the serrated knife, I turned around and cutted a piece... And after that slowly trotted through the crowd to Redflower... And gave her the piece... She hugged me afterwards, being careful to not let the piece fall... "Thank you..." She said... This time, I smiled for real... Ponies around me clapped... After that, I went back to where the cake was... "Alright, Sky, cut yourself a piece now..." "I'm not hungry..." "Just one! Come on, it's your birthday!" "*sigh* Fine..." I cut myself a piece of the cake, and took a bite... "There, happy?" "Yes...Very happy..." Soon, I felt something strange, my ears started ringing as I lost balance, the piece of cake fell on the ground, soon me too... My vision was blurry, I could see Redflower falling down too along with Gray, I took one last gulp of fresh air before losing conscience... Ending. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Reboot